Stuck in a Market With Chad and a Robber?
by BeautifullyDepressed
Summary: Sonny and Chad first meet in the grocery store, and immediately start liking eachother, little did they know that they may or may not make it out alive, all because of a guy dressed in black, we call a Robber. Full of hurt, dramma, Fluff,& love! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SO this is my first story, so please do review, and tell me what you think :)

Big credit to Demi-Fan-Channy! Thanks for helping me!

Stuck in a Market With Chad, and a Robber?

Chapter 1

Could things get any worse?

Chad stared out his bedroom window, he had done this for days, and he wondered just when he was going to get over his ex. Portlyn had been everything he had ever wanted, well that's what he thought anyways. Chad had given Portlyn everything, except for the one thing she had always wanted, a family. Chad had always wanted a family, but something didn't feel right about marrying Portlyn And nothing felt right about making love with her. They had always been best friends, and maybe he just wasn't looking past the fact that Portlyn had already had made love with several guys.

Was it supposed to be like that? He thought. Chad dreamt of having a family with someone whom he could share all of his firsts with, And they too, would be experiencing their firsts. Something about the innocence of the situation seemed very appealing to Chad.

He left his bed for the first time today, grabbing some fresh clothes and heading towards the bathroom for a shower. He got ready hastily, anything to get out of this house and stop thinking of Portlyn.

"James, I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" He yelled at his roommate who was downstairs with his girlfriend, Chloe.

"We're out of beer." I love how he said 'we' like I had had so much as a sip of the 36 pack I had bought him yesterday. James was a drunk, Chad has to admit it. And Chloe deserved better, Chad and Chloe had practically grown up together. They were best friends until she met James. Everything had went downhill in the past few years, Chad thought as he started the engine of his silver car, and made his way towards the nearest grocery store.

**Sonny's Point of View**

Sonny made her way out the crowd of people that had congregated outside of her dorm room. Great, more parties, she thought to end of the her freshman year of college was close and it seemed like everyone wanted to celebrate, except for her. She saw the light blond hair of her roommate just ahead of her and stopped her.

"Tawni, do you want me to pick anything up at the store?" She asked pulling her earphones out of her ears. She jumped back almost hitting Sonny in the face when she turned around.

"Oh! Sorry! Sonny, I didn't know it was you!" She apologized repeatedly after that.

"Look, Tawni, I'm fine. Really. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything at the store?" Sonny finally got to her point, all she wanted to do was get out of this crowded hallway.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks, though. " She replied casually. Thanks, Tawni That was really worth it. Sonny thought. Tawni was alright sometimes, when she wasn't constantly talking about her upcoming marriage to her boyfriend of five years, Nico. Nico was a lot of fun though, he was muscular in an intimidating kind of way, but he was actually the sweetest guy Sonny knew. Sonny got into her Car, and drove in the direction of the nearest market.

**Third Person's Point of View**.

Little did Sonny or Chad know that there may be a tragic acident that may get them both stuck in the grocery store for God knows how long. All becasue of a robber dress in black, and his crew, with their little guns. If you want to meet those men, then review.  
****

I know this is short, but I will try to update every other day. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! Thanks for those who reviewed

**I Do Not own anything.**

Chapter 2

What's going on?

Chad made his way into the store in a pessimistic fog. He grabbed a cart and began his shopping. In the back of the store he found the dairy products he was looking for, along with a girl about his age, who stood about 5'3". She was beautiful, in a plain kind of way. He took in her long dark hair, and her mesmerizing brown eyes, her small petite body added to her beauty, he thought. He wanted so badly to ask a name, maybe ask her to dinner, but he found a supermarket pick up would come off as cheap.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find paper towels?" She asked him, twirling her hair in a flirty manor. He jumped out of his daze. Taking in her essence.

"Uh, yeah. I could show you if you like." He replied. She is beautiful, He thought. She accepted and followed him to the other end of the store, where she then found the paper towels of her choice, grabbing them and having the display fall to the floor. She chuckled  
nervously.

"Oh my gosh!" She laughed nervously, "That never usually happens, only when I'm nervous I'm a total klutz, not that I'm nervous or anything" She tucked her hair behind her ear in a cute way, and Chad bent down to help her fix up the display.

"I thought it was cute." Chad smiled lightly, making eye contact with her. She looked back, and then she averted her eyes away in a nervous fashion.

"So can I ask your name?" Chad asked the girl, as they finished up the display.

"Um, my name is Sonny. And yours?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm, Sonmy that name suits you ." He said reaching out his hand to help her stand up again. But, he didn't let go once she was standing, instead, he lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against it.

"Well, Sonny, It's been nice meeting you." He smirked, releasing her hand. Then turning to walk away.

"Wait." He heard her say, so he turned back. "I didn't get your name." She reminded him.

"Ah, how rude of me. I apologize. My name is Chad." Sonny was dazzled by the strange bluesheen in his eyes. She wanted so badly to touch him again.

"Well, Chad, thank you for showing me where the towel papers were." She smiled.

"No, trouble at all." Chad replied with a smile. Just then they both heard a loud sound come from the front of the store. Chad moved in front of Sonny, he recognized that sound. He heard it on news, but never in his life did he think he would hear it right before his eyes. Someone in here had a gun, and was definitely using it.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"A gunshot." Chad replied, he felt Sonny cringe behind him. They made their way down the aisle, and peered around the corner, to see that the one of the store clerks had been shot dead, the smell of blood now held presence in the store. The rest of the clerks were being tied together, and sat in chairs. Chad got a good look at the murderer, as did Sonny.

"We have to hide." Was all Chad could muster.

"Where?" Sonny asked, clinging to Chad for support as her head began to spin from the smell of blood.

"Let's try the back." Chad said, finding the swaying plastic door to the loading dock. They quietly made their way into the large concrete room, surrounded by bulk packages of groceries. Chad knew better than to be found by the robber. He would keep Sonny and himself safe as long as he possibly could.

Sonny sat against the wall, with her knees hugged to her chest. She was panicking like no other. She felt Chad sit beside her. Her tears were falling hard now, and Chad wiped them away.

"It's going to be okay, Sonny." He said, wrapping his arm around her  
waist and slowly rocking her back and forth.

Sonny found his gestures soothing, and eventually she passed out. Chad stayed alert throughout the night, as Sonny slept. Her head rested on his shoulder, but he in no way minded. She was cute when she slept.

What are the odds? He thought to himself. In some weird way this had to be fate. Sonny woke up then, her eyes opening, and then realizing she was practically laying on Chads chest, she apologized. Then noticing that Chads coat was strewn across her. That simple gesture made her heart melt with kindness.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said moving away.

"It's alright." Chad smiled. "You hungry?" He asked her.

"A little." She replied, remembering everything that had happened yesterday afternoon. She watched as Chad ripped into a bundle of toaster pastries, She smirked to herself.

"Strawberry or blueberry?" He asked opening a box.

"Surprise me." She laughed, standing up. Chad handed her a package of blueberry toaster pastries. She opened them and Chad pointed her in he direction of the break room.

Chad made his way towards the back of the dairy fridges; he slowly and quietly slid a gallon of milk out of the fridge. He brought it to the break room and poured each of them a glass.

"Thank you for breakfast." Sonny smiled, taking a sip of her milk.

"Thank you for keeping me company." He smiled back.

If you want to meet those guys outside, the ones who are keeping Sonny and Chad together. If you want to know what they are doing outside the room SOnny and Chad are in, then review. Trust me you wont regret it :)

So I gave you another short chapter, but I updated really fast. Please review :)

- BeautifullyDepress (AKA Sara)


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Not so bad.

Chad finished his breakfast and wondered just what exactly was going on outside the loading dock. He took slow, quiet steps toward the large floppy plastic door that was saving their lives. He looked out the small clear plastic opening in the middle of the door. He watched as the robber continuously interrogated the six clerks that had survived throughout the night. He imagined at least ten must have been there before. The smell of death hung in the air as he opened the door slightly to try and hear what was going on.

"So, you aren't going to tell me where the safe is?" He heard the large Hispanic male that stood in front of the clerks. Chad watched as the robber became furious. He repeatedly kicked the clerks wherever he could, shooting at them and then laughing.

This guy was insane.

Seriously.

"Everything okay?" He heard Sonny's voice from behind him.

"Uh, yeah. He's still here though." Chad stepped down from the stool that he stood on.

"How many?"

"How many what?" Chad asked confused.

"How many are dead out there?" Sonny's expression turned somber.

"At least four, but I'm not positive." Chad moved towards Sonny.

"Soo…" She began, unable to think of anything to say. What are you supposed to say to someone you just met yesterday, and got held up with in a grocery store?

"Soo.. Where are you from anyways?" Chad broke the silence and Sonny was grateful.

"Uh, I'm actually from Wisconsin I moved here about a year ago."

"Wow, that must be a big change. Wisonsin is nothing like Los Angeles"

"I've noticed." Sonny retorted.

"So, why did you move here then?" Chad asked.

"Um, my mom wanted to spend some time with me, and I was accepted to the college here, so I just moved here. My parents divorced when I was  
young, and I used to come here during the summers but then I kind of grew out of it. " She informed him.

"Oh, I see. So, you're new here."

"Kind of."

"I like new." He smirked, and Sonny looked away smiling.

"Good." Sonny smiled. Her cheeks turned into a light pink shade. Chad smiled knowing that he was doing this to her.

"Good" Chad whispered.

"Fine"

"Fine"

After that, there bickering stopped and it became silence.

"So what are you about anyways?" She looked at him as though he were one of her ex boyfriends. Well, they were all exes for a reason right? He seemed like he'd fit right into that collection. To bad Sonny wasn't looking for another one of her exes. He chuckled.

"What do you mean what am I about?" He smiled, sitting on the concrete floor, Sonny joined him.

"Well, you've got this whole grungy, player, alcoholic thing going  
on." She smiled.

"Uh, first of all. The grunge is probably because I haven't shaved today. Second. I'm not a player. I'm just out of a serious  
relationship. And lastly, I've never had a drink in my life." He laughed, his hand slightly brushing against Sonny's as he lifted it to run his fingers through his hair. Her heart fluttered. She wandered what it would feel like to run her hand through that soft silky hair.

"Good to know." She replied, smartly. Her knees moving up to her chest, as her smile faded.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked her, concerned. She rested her chin on her knees, as her shoulders moved up and down in a shrug.

"Are you alright?" She asked back.

"Well, other than this whole hold up thing, I'm pretty damn good." He smiled.

"How?" She asked, confused.

"Well, at least I'm here with someone I can talk too…and that I may or may not be attracted too." He smirked again. Sonny looked up at him.

"What are you trying to say?" She glared.

"All I'm saying is that, well you seem like someone that I could easily become friends with."

"Not that, the other part." She continued to look directly into his smouldering eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm saying that, I'm kind of attracted to you."

"Define attracted." She never changed her expression. She was going to have some fun. In her mind she smiled, she knew exactly what she was doing. She was torturing him.

"Well, I mean. You're just, well. You're beautiful, for one. And sweet, from what I know. And you seem like a pretty good person. I haven't found that in a while, so, I figured I'd tell you." Sonny  
laughed.

"You're whipped." She laughed harder.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" He didn't argue.

"I guess you're right." So, go on, tell him how you feel, Sonny thought.

"I'm kind of attracted to you too." She smiled, she felt his hand slowly trace the back of her hand.

"Good." He said, locking his fingers with hers.

"This is okay, right?" He asked. He wasn't sure if this is what she wanted.

"Yeah. It's okay." She laughed, giving him a warm smile.

"You're new to this. I can tell." She said, unlatched their hands, keeping hold of his. She held it between both of hers. He looked over at her, she seemed so good at this. She examined the lines in his hand, following the veins in his wrist all the way up to his forearm.

"Well, my ex, was too experienced." His voice quivered. "Now this, this is just right." He smiled, as Sonny continued to trace the  
details of this arm."I'm glad." She smiled.

Little did they know that this may be their last night together, or maybe thier last night **alive. **

**Okay, so here is Chapter 3, I will update tommorow, If I get at least 4 reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Lots of fluff in this chapter!**

**I do Not own anyyting but the plot.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 4

This Could Be Our Last Night.

That's exactly what both of them thought. This could be their lastnight. They could walk out of this completely unscathed or completely destroyed. They both knew how important this night was going to be. It could change their entire lives, or their lives could end.

Chad and Sonny searched around the loading dock for anything that could make this easier. Chad made his way into the break room. He found a flashlight that he figured would be useful, considering it would be dark soon. He brought the flashlight to Sonny who had found pillows and blankets in the back room. She made a bed from two large blankets, and three small pillows on the concrete floor.

"Chad?" She searched for him, realizing that it would be dark soon.

"I'm in the break room." He replied, she grabbed the flashlight and found him quickly.

"Have you found anything valuable?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Well, we have breakfast foods, and there are some leftovers in the fridge from the workers lunch."

"I think that'll do." Sonny smiled, wrapping her arms around Chad waist, she hugged him tightly, glad she wasn't alone.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know?" He smiled looking down at her, as he was much taller.

"Why not?" She let out a small giggle.

"Because then I'm obligated to tickle you." He continued smiling, as Sonny backed away from him. Chad stretched out his hands and tickled her sides. He felt her body collapse onto the floor, as she let out loud laug

"Chad, Chad stop!" She breathed, Chad hovering over her. They both smiled, and Chad backed away from Sonny face, he didn't want  
to rush things, though he wasn't so sure if they had much time here. Sonny sat up, sitting next to Chad on the break room floor. He stood  
extending an arm to help her onto her feet. Sonny grasped onto his dark blue v-neck t-shirt, pulling it towards her. Chad responded by lowering his head. He new what she was doing.

"We don't have to do this." He spoke, their faces mere inches apart.

"Yes, we do." She demanded before landing her lips on his, a kiss that  
started out beautifully, and ended all too soon. Sonny pulled away, biting her lip in a flirty way. Chad's eyes remained closed for few seconds before he came back down to Earth. Sonny rested her forehead against Chad's, taking in the moment.

It was true that she had never felt like this, all of her previous boyfriends turned out to be assholes. There was Trevor who was sweet at first, but then ended up cheating on her. There was Devon, who became way too controlling after the first month or so. And then there was Mike, her most recent, who had pressured her into making love only to break up with her two hours later. Sonny thought of the situation she was in now, no comparisons could be made to this.

So what if we were being held up? This was perfect, forget the fact that they weren't allowed to leave, she didn't want to, not as long as Chad was here.

They both ducked when they heard yet another gunshot, followed by muffled screams. They heard the police sirens just outside of thestore. They figured this would be over soon, after which neither of them were sure what would happen.

"So, when this is over. You want to go out for dinner, or something?"He asked Sonny.

"Definitely." She smirked, kissing him again. They made their way towards the makeshift bed that Sonny had put together. Sonny sat on the large blue comforter, as did Chad. He pulled up the second comforter, bringing Sonny into his arms at the same time. She rested her head against his chest.

"What do you do in your spare time?" She asked randomly.

"Well, I play the guitar. And I also paint, but I'm not that talented at either." He replied, grabbing onto Sonny's hand.

"Could you play for me sometime?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course. What do you do?" He asked.

"Well, I'm in college. So, mostly I just study."

"You mean when there isn't a crazy party going on outside your door?"He smirked.

"I don't do the whole partying thing."

"You're weird. You know that?" He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Well, you've never had a drink." She defended herself.

"Have you?"

"Well, no. But that's beside the point." She laughed. Chad became silent.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked, the palm of her hand landing on his cheek as she lowered his face to hers.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He smiled, kissing her softly. Was it possible to feel so safe here? While people were being killed just outside of the room that they lay in. Everything felt so secure, yet it was so out of order all at the same time. Sonny lifted herself off of Chad's chest, sitting up all the way.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked sitting up next to her.

"What if he finds us?" She doubted their hiding place.

"He's not going to." He reassured her. "I promise you we're going to get out of here, soon." He continued.

"How do you know that, and I mean really, truly, know that." She asked, looking down at their hands.

"I don't know that. But I know that we shouldn't waste this time thinking about what I know you're thinking about." He searched for her eyes. She looked up at him, tears beginning to fall.

"And what am I thinking about?"

"Neither of us are going to die." He looked right through her.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He kissed Sonny again. He pulled away, seeing lust in Sonny's eyes. He looked away.

"This could be our last night." He heard Sonny speak, as she kissed his neck.

"Look, I'm not any good at this." Sonny spoke again, He knew what she was talking about, and for the first time in his entire life he was deeply considering it.

"Neither am I. But, I think you make a good point. This could be our last night." He smiled and kissed her, as they fell into a bed of lust. Sonny knew exactly what she had gotten herself into, she had no choice but to fall, she knew that this small act of love would make her fall in love with him, she knew her consequences.

She feared none of them. Chad felt the same, despite his earlier feelings about the subject, he knew. It was better to fall in love with someone so quickly, than to lose his life in this terrible incident without ever having found what he truly sought.

Don't get your Channy hopes up, you never know what could happen, in this story, anything can happen, hurt, lies, love, and **DEATH!**

**The next chapter will be up, if I get at least 5 reviews! So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

...

Chapter 5

Waking Up

Sonny's Pov

I had a horrible headache in the morning. Chad lay beside me on the cold ground of the stocking room. I shouldn't have felt bad for what we had done last night, but I did. It was extremely immature.

He stirred, moving to face me. I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to. I was in a deep thinking process.

"Good morning," I heard him say with a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning." I said simply, looking at the floor. He copied my stance then, sitting up and moving his hands to mine.

"What's wrong?" He cupped my hands gently, I couldn't help but feel at ease after that.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I shook my head and looked up at him.

We were connected now, in some strange magnetic way. I felt compelled to reach out and touch him. This was exactly what I'd been trying to avoid. I didn't want to get attached. I knew that once I'd fallen for him, something would rip us apart. I'd experienced that too many times in my life. And now, I'd fallen right into the trap.

I moved to sit in his lap, and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Would it be crazy if I told you that I love you?" Chad's voice shocked me. I froze in his arms, I didn't know what to say. Not that I could really verbalize it much if I had known what to say.

"No…" I spoke slowly, and glanced at his face. He placed his lips on mine, and moved them slowly down my neck, and then to my collarbone. I trembled. This was complete insanity. To be in love with someone you've only known for a few days. This wasn't real. It was exactly the kind of thing I'd been taught to run away from.

My thinking process slowly deteriorated, he was still kissing me. I lay my head back on his pillow. His lips met mine, and my breathing had become dangerously shallow. I felt myself going under, completely muffled by his perfection, the smell that radiated from his skin, the beautiful colors in his eyes, his face beautiful enough to be that of an Angel. And I was gone. Completely absorbed in him, with no second thought to register afterwards.

He pulled away then, and I slowly became conscious.

"I love you." He said, his mouth lingering at my ear. I kissed him then, placing my hands on both sides of his face. My lips traveled from his, to his neck, his chest, his jaw line, and back to his mouth again.

"I love you." I responded. Shocked at my own words, and how incredibly truthful they were. He smiled before cradling me in his arms.

What a beautiful mess I've made. I thought deeply to myself again. I hadn't lied, I did love him. It was the insanity of the situation that  
had me on edge. How could I be in love with someone so soon? It had taken me months to work my way there with even Trevor of all people. Trevor, the sweetest guy I'd ever known before Chad…and before he'd cheated on me. Trevor had been the closest thing to perfection before this…and now the comparison was completely inadequate. Chad was perfection. The closest thing I'd ever experience anyways. We both dozed off then, he was the first to wake.

I felt him move away from me, but I didn't feel like moving. I opened my eyes, and looked at him instead.

"Chad?" I spoke, my voice still groggy.

"I'm just going to check on something." I saw him walk towards the door then, and I stood quickly. Becoming dizzy after my feet had settled.

"Chad, you can't." I moved towards him and whispered.

"Sonny just stay here… I'll be back in a minute."

"You're not going out there without me." I was beside him now.

"Fine." He sighed. "Just be quiet, and try not to make much noise. I nodded, and we stepped from the stocking room with great caution. Into the grocery store we'd been held up in for far too long.

...

Little did they know that it may be safer for them to stay in the storage room then to go out...

Liked it, Hate it? Tell me in your reviews!

Next update might be tommorow, if I get 5 reviews :)

-BeautifullyDepress (AkA Sara)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The end, and The Beginning.

Sonny's POV

I was absolutely terrified. My own life was very meaningless at this point…but, I knew that if something happened to Chad…and I had to watch. I gulped, and he noticed. He grabbed my hand and held it between both of his.

I didn't think that we'd be facing this anytime soon. I wanted more time with him, without all of the silly nonsense that was going on in the very room where we stood.

We crawled on the floor now, and Chad had placed himself protectively in front of me. We reached the end of and aisle, and Chad peered around the corner. He snapped his head back quickly. The first few gunshots had sounded almost as quickly as Chad moved away from the murderer's sight.

"Go, Sonny." He spoke in a hushed tone.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." I snapped back.

"Please, Sonny. Go." It was too late then.

A man dressed in all black appeared in front of us. Chad had sheltered me almost completely with his body. I felt the panic begin to choke me. It all happened slowly….but fairly quick if you'd been watching from a far.

The man cock his gun once, and I couldn't get the word out fast enough. I couldn't breathe, Chad was on the ground now, bleeding. I heard the gun release again, hitting Chad in his arm. I hadn't seen where the first bullet had hit.

"NOOO!" I felt the word escape then, and it came out in a shrill scream. Seconds before he'd shot me too, the police came barging in the door. He was handcuffed and escorted out immediately. I lay next to Chad's body, and I heard nothing after that. It was all a meaningless blur.

...

Liked it, Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! Next update will be tomorow.

Review!

-BeautifullyDepress


	7. Chapter 7

I loved all of the reviews you guys sent! They meant the world to me... Only one more chapter left :( Sad eh?

So, I added more Chloe, James, and Tawni in this chapter, so enjoy!

please review!

One week later

Chad's POV

I felt absolutely terrible. My head spun dizzily as I became coherent. I could smell the sterilization of the hospital, it was haunting. There was a horrid shooting pain in my right arm. I remembered then, my true reason for waking.

_My **Sonny.**_

**Sonny's POV**

I'd been pacing the hall for days, Tawni was in hysterics…so she'd been no help to me. She only wanted to know if I was okay, but I was annoyed. She'd asked several times why it was so important that this Chad character be alive. And I ignored her.

The nurse came out then, and just as I'd expected a turn for the worse, she allowed me to see him.

"He's awake?" I asked, a smile flashing across my face as I took in a sigh of relief.

"Yes, he is. He keeps saying your name, so I'll allow you to go on in. Tawni can go in too, if she'd like?" The nurse's voice faded away as I walked towards his room. I stopped in the doorway, and he looked up from his hospital bed.

"Oh, thank God." I exhaled, and a faint smile touched his lips. I rushed to the side of his bed.

"Sonny, I love you." He spoke in a raspy voice.

"I love you, too. Chad…Oh my God, You're alive." I laughed abruptly, and he chuckled once.

"As are you. What happened?" He looked confused.

"He shot you, twice. The doctor said that the first bullet was almost it. They removed it a few days ago. And the one in your arm was easily taken care of."

"And you're not hurt are you?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"No, Chad. I'm not hurt. The police arrested him a few minutes after he'd shot you."

"Well, since you're not hurt…get over here." He patted an empty space on his hospital bed, smirking. I moved into the space swiftly, careful not to touch any of the wires that were attached to him.

He wrapped his good arm around me, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you." He spoke. Though I was sure I'd had more trouble worrying than he had.

"I missed you, too." I smiled, looking up at him. He brought his lips to mine, we didn't release each other until we heard a knock on the door. Tawni and two other people I'd never met stood in the doorway. One of them, the male, cleared his throat. I blushed, and Chad seemed to straighten up almost instantly.

"Sonny, this is James and Chloe." He said, naming the two I hadn't recognized.

"Hello." I said, removing myself from his bed. I stood in the middle  
of the room for a while.

"Uh, Chad. I'm gonna go get some coffee." I said, moving towards the door.

"Alright, come back soon. Please." His expression looked torn as I left the room, Tawni's shadow was right behind mine.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" She asked, more excited than angry.

"We kind of have a thing." Was all I could say. We reached the cafeteria.

"Kind of? You guys were 'kind of' all over each other." She place air quotes around 'kind of', and I laughed. We sat at a table in the cafeteria, neither of us had said anything for a while.

"I slept with him." I blurted out quietly; I felt the blush on my face. I smiled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"No, you didn't!" She said, ecstatic. "But, you haven't even been able to look at a guy since Trevor broke up with you!… and now you're sleeping with one?" She was smiling.

"It was just one time, Tawni. And I know…that's one of the reasons he's so important to me. I've never felt like this, Ever." I looked down at the floor as I spoke, still smiling.

"You like him…." She said in a sing-song voice, nudging my arm.

"A lot." I shrugged, smiling again.

Chloe walked in then, she ordered something and then sat at the table with us.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." She shook our hands quickly, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So how do you two know Chad?" She asked.

"Well, I don't." Tawni answered. "But, Sonny here, has sleeping with him."  
I kicked her under the table, harder than necessary.

"Ouch." She mumbled. I gave her a look. And then I remembered that Chloe was probably surprised by that. I blushed, remembering that she was there.

"Um, it was …just one time…I…Uh…" I struggled for words, and I saw Tawni smile abruptly, hiding it by biting her lip.

"You're serious?" Chloe said, her eyes lighting up.

"Uh, yeah." I said nodding.

"That's fantastic!" She stood quickly, hugged me, and returned to her seat. Her reaction put me into shock temporarily.

"Um? What do you mean…Fantastic?"

"Chad's been in a terrible slump lately. I'm glad that he's found someone to cheer him up…He just got out of a serious relationship. About a month ago, actually." She spoke, a thoughtful look flashing across her face.

"He mentioned something about that…"

"Well, Portlyn…she wanted to start a family, and he just didn't know if he was ready to actually sleep with her, they'd been together for a couple of years…But, she never seemed to be able to hold his interest much. The way he kissed you…upstairs…they never had anything like  
that…" Chloe spoke…perhaps providing us with more information than we needed. I smiled at her last words.

"So, that's why they broke up then…because he didn't know if he was ready for that yet?" I was concerned now…scared that maybe I'd forced him into it.

"Well, Chad…he knew that she wasn't the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She's always been so professional, you know? Like the kind of person who had the first five years of their life after high school perfectly planned out. See, you don't seem to be anything like that…I can see why he loves you. You're everything he'd wanted without all of the crazy nonsense. Though I'm sure settling down with you would be a quite easy task for him…he seems very happy. He was never happy with Portlyn." Chloe could talk forever. I sighed, and thought for a minute.

Maybe I hadn't forced him into it…

He didn't seem to regret it the next morning…

I remembered then, that Chloe had mentioned settling down. I smiled at the idea.

We finished talking and went back up too Chad's room. Tawni left, in a rush to get away from Chloe probably. She was a human chatterbox, but she was fun. Someone I could see myself getting along with.

Chloe left the room around noon, she apologized and mentioned something about work. James kissed her goodbye, and the he sat in the chair next to mine. He reached down, and out of a old rusty bag, he pulled out a bottle of…..

"You wanna beer?" James asked me.

"You brought beer…to the hospital?" I laughed.

"Of course. Do you want one?" He wasn't joking…this guy was strange.

"Um, no. I'm okay…" I looked at Chad again, who was sleeping.

"Do you want a sandwich? I brought some of those too." I looked at him weird, and the look on his face was completely serious. Chad had some weird friends.

"No…I don't want a sandwich." I said, eyeing the sandwich in his hand. Is he okay?

Wanna read the last chapter? Then review!

...

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update tomorrow. If not, then Friday.

Please review, they help me write faster!

-BeautifullyDepress (AKA Sara)


	8. Chapter 8

AW! THe last chapter! Thank-you so much for those we reviewd, and enjoyed this story.

Enjoy!

James walked out of the room without saying anything. I felt bad then, like maybe I'd offended him. He was back in a few minutes.

"So, I hear you and Chad aren't just kissing these days…" He said,  
raising one eyebrow.

"Chloe told you didn't she?" I said, the blush returning to my face.

"Maybe…maybe not."

"I know it was her…don't worry about it…I'm not mad."

"Alright. You guys are cute together." I smiled.

"Thanks." Was all I could think to say.

Jasmes left around nine. I didn't leave his bedside except when I needed some coffee, or when the nurses ordered me out. I hadn't slept much since he'd been in the hospital.

He woke around eleven the next day.

"Good morning." He said, startling me.

"Good morning." I smiled at him.

"How were James and Chloe to you yesterday?"

"Chloe was great…James a little strange, isn't he?"

"He brought beer didn't he?" Chad smirked. That must have been something James did a lot.

"Yeah, and some sandwiches?" I laughed.

"Jame's sort of got a really bad alcohol problem, he's constantly drunk." Chad laughed.

"That explains a lot… Uh…Chloe mentioned some things about Portlyn… yesterday.." I said, cautious...I didn't want to get Chloe in trouble.

"What'd she mention?" Chad seemed at ease, untroubled by the conversation brewing.

"That you two broke up because you weren't ready to start a family with her…Is that true?" I looked away from him, and he pulled on my arm, he patted the empty spot on his bed again…and I laid there.

"Come here. " He'd whispered, I got into the bed facing him and he placed his arm around my waist.

"Portlyn… She was a very complicated person to be with. She liked to be very serious about everything, in a clingy way though. She wouldn't stop asking until she got what she wanted, in many situations. That's why I knew if I didn't leave…if I didn't get out then, that eventually I'd give in. I knew that she wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I couldn't stay any longer. She's very persuasive, and I knew

that eventually she would get what she wanted… I wasn't ready for it, with her." He explained himself very well, giving me a look when he'd mentioned that he hadn't been ready for it with her. It was crazy really, to already know what he wanted so soon. I knew I didn't want to say goodbye to him. I knew that this was the guy I'd spend my life with. I smiled…I didn't have anything to say.

"You know, you promised me dinner once we got out of there." He smirked, kissing my forehead.

"I know. As soon as you get better, okay?" I pulled myself closer to him and lay my head on his chest I could hear his heartbeat there. And I fell asleep. In the arms of my future.

Chad's POV

I planned to marry her one day, so watch our children grow up. To be there for her emotionally, physically, and mentally.

It was very unlike me to be thinking of marriage so soon, but when you find the girl of your dreams, you can't let her pass you by. And I wasn't about to.

...

Eh, I really didn't like the ending but oh well!

Keep me on Athour Alert, I will be starting on more stories.

Thanks for the reviews!

-BeautifullyDepress (AKA Sara)


End file.
